


Dear Diary

by BeyondReality



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary, F/F, Fantasy, Fiction, Gay, GirlonGirl, Identity, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Sex, Short, Short Story, Something New, Werewolves, vampire, womenwholikewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondReality/pseuds/BeyondReality
Summary: A journal entry style work which is completely fiction.





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary,  
I turned 20 today, I am officially not a teenager anymore and honestly I am so fucking glad. I feel good, different, really different which I am not sure is normal? Maybe this happens to every 20 year old but I had the weirdest dreams last night. I kept seeing glowing eyes, fangs, claws and I woke up in a sweat and that wasn't the weirdest part, I had ripped my pillow into smithereens.  
I had never done anything like that before, not even sex dreams made me rip up my bed sheets! Surprisingly! (haha)  
My alarm clock started beeping insanely loud. Was it always that loud? I scrunched up my face in agony you would swear I was severely hungover, fat chance of that. I have been wolfing down meds for the past 4 days trying to shift this fever I have, apparently its some viral thing that has been doing the travels around my college. Feeling strong today though so hopefully its fucking off and in the next few days I can be back to my old self and chugging down some cold beers in the back lawn as I listen to some weird podcast I found on spotify.  
ANYWHOOOO I'd best get up and showered and ready for the day, I have plans with my family aka mum, dad and my sister. Hopefully the day runs smoothly and we all get on which is always a toss of a coin with those guys. I shall update you tonight my little keeper of secrets.  
Signing off - Kelsey.


End file.
